My Dysfunctional Crazy Life
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Brennan is a High Elf a princess of Alfheim & a Lady of the magical world. She was at the battle of NY city to help her husbands an wife. She is home in Washington where her team ignore her for Hannah. When she is involved in a serious car accident that nearly kills her but her family get her to Asgard in time. But she was also poisoned so she ends up paralysed. Harry Potter Cross


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Brennan is a High Elf a princess of Alfheim and a Lady of the magical world. She was at the battle of New York city to help her husbands an wife. She is home in Washington where her team ignore her for Hannah. When she is involved in a serious car accident that nearly kills her but her family get her to Asgard in time. But she was also poisoned so she ends up paralysed. Will her team come to its senses and help catch the culprit? Will they rise to the challenge of the magical and mythical world? And will a failed mate bond re-form?

* * *

 _ **Crossover: Bones/Avengers/Thor/Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Temperance had worked at the Jeffersonian Institute for over 9 years and been partners with Booth for 6 years. Temperance hadn't told anyone who she really was. She was Princess Tempra Northstar of Alfheim. Daughter of High King Orlin and High Queen Selene Northstar of Alfheim. High Queen Selene was High King Orlin's first wife. High King Orlin had 6 wives and 1 husband. All he had children with.

She had been stolen when she was a baby and was given to the Evans family. Where she became the one year older sister to Lily Evans. They didn't know till later that they were blood sisters Lily was Princess Lillian Northstar. It was a shock to both of them when they did the test at 15 years-old.

That was when they met their true parents and got their inheritance unlocked for them. Their parents told them about what to expect and they found some of their mates.

She found her titles which were:

1\. Princess of Alfheim (By Blood)

2\. Lady of the Imperial and Royal House of Le Fey (By Magic)

3\. Lady of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (By Magic)

4\. Lady Black (By Marriage)

5\. Lady of Asgard (By Marriage)

6\. Lady of Jotunheim (By Marriage)

Temperance found Sirius Black was one of her mates and so was Wanda Maximoff. Lily found James Potter as her mate, Hestia Jones and Severus Snape.

Lily and Temperance found friends in Alice, Wanda, and Marlene. James made friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Frank Longbottom. They also made friends with Wanda's brother who was a Muggle with superpowers Pietro was very fast that was his power.

They were all happy after the First Blood War and fought in it. Lily and James and Alice and Frank married and got pregnant together and a prophecy was made for one of the two children. Either Harry or Neville. And they soon found out it was Harry.

When Lily and James were killed they went into comas Lily as a High Elf couldn't be killed with it. And James they found out with Crown Prince Thor of Asgard. Harry was sent to Petunia either though Temperance wanted to take him but she couldn't find the house. And neither did Wanda even though they never gave up the search for Harry.

She met Loki on an occasion before she de-aged herself and he was her mate. Temperance married her mates so far and they were happy.

Loki introduced her to his siblings: Crown Prince Thor of course or James Potter, Princess Andromeda who had been stolen from Asgard and was given to Midgard to a Pure-Blood Family. She married Ted tonks and had five children: Nymphadora, the twins Caelum and Cepheus, Libra and Aquarius. Nymphadora who liked to be called by her last name married Temperance's half brother Remus who had just found out his heritage and she had saved in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Loki introduces her to Prince Asriel Odinson and his mates Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Then Princess Cyradis, Princess Nesayallindra, Princess Porenn, then twins Prince Korodullin and Princess Mayaserana, then his Prince Oskatat, then Prince Charlemagne, this Princess Thirrin, then twin Prince Eodred and Princess Xanetia and lastly Princess Melidere. 5 children of Odin and Frigga had been stolen and not seen since. But one Narcissa had. She was given to the same parents as Andromeda and had a son Draco and daughter Delphini with a Dark man Lucius. After the war she was glad to be free of him.

Temperance de-aged herself too 14 so she could learn about the Mundane world. She was adopted by the Max and Ruth Keenan and sister to Russ. She grow up again and went to school and became a anthropologist.

She started work and everything was fine till she met Booth who she felt was her mate. Then he broke her heart by sleeping with her then leaving her. Breaking the bond he didn't know it through she never got a chance to tell him. She had twins with him Prince Damion and Princess Helena. She loved them deeply.

She went back to the wizarding world and found out that Harry was in his fifth year of Hogwarts and she was introduced to him and got told that Voldemort was back. She told Harry his heritage and he met his father and mother for the first time since he could remember.

Harry found mates in 13 people from Hogwarts: Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Fred Weasley, Padma Patil, Charlie Weasley, Lavender Brown, Lilith Moon (A Vampire), Fay Dunbar, Su Li, Blaise Zabini, Gabrielle Delacour and Megan Jones. Harry saved Fred during the battle of Hogwarts. He had 13 mates because he had 13 titles:

1\. Prince of Asgard (By Blood)

2\. Prince of Alfheim (By Blood)

3\. Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (By Mortal Blood)

4\. Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (By Mortal Blood)

5\. Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Pendragon (By Mortal Blood)

6\. Lord of the Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (By Mortal Blood)

7\. Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Emrys (By Magic)

8\. Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (By Mortal Blood)

9\. Lord of the Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (By Conquest)

10\. Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt (By Conquest)

11\. Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (By Conquest)

12\. Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Steward (By Conquest)

13\. Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones (By Marriage)

14\. Heir Consort of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass (By Marriage)

15\. Heir Consort of the Ancient and Noble House of Davis (By Marriage)

16\. Heir Consort of the Ancient and Noble House of Zabini (By Marriage)

17\. Heir of Consort of the Noble House of Moon (By Marriage)

18\. Heir Consort of the Noble House of Li (By Marriage)

Harry had taken heat from Molly Weasley because she wanted him to marry Ginny but he didn't love her like that she was a sister too him. Molly tried to potion him but Temperance saw it and stopped it that ended the friendship with Harry and certain members of the Weasley family. He made all his fiancees High Elves and they found out their power levels. The ones he still had a friendship with was Bill and Fleur, Charlie his mate, Fred his mate, and George.

Temperance and Harry found out Neville was the grandson of King Odin and Queen Frigga from Princess Ithyssa or Alice Longbottom and Lord Frank Longbottom. Temperance had healers cure them of their insanity. Neville's titles were:

1\. Prince of Asgard

2\. Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom (Mortal Title)

3\. Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff

Neville found his mates in Hannah Abbott and Parvati Patil.

They also found out Luna was the daughter of a lost Princess of Asgard who had been Pandora who died in a potion accident and had been stolen from Odin and Frigga.

Thor met his other mate Jane Foster so now he had Princess Lily, Jane Foster, Lady Sif, Severus Snape and Hestia Jones as his mates thanks to Lily's instincts.

While she was at the Jeffersonian, Loki had gotten controlled by Thantos after he fell through the void. Then reappeared with an Army. Temperance, Wanda, Harry and Neville fought with the Avengers in disguise. They managed to stop Loki and was able to convince everyone Loki was being controlled. They only managed to stop him when Temperance surprised kissed him on the lips breaking the mind control spell.

Temperance met her other three mates Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis and Pepper Potts. As for being an Avenger who name with Temper as an Avenger name. Harry was Mage, Neville was Sorcerer and Wanda was Scarlet Witch.

Thor found his last mate in Skye from SHIELD. Princess Cyradis had found her mate in James Rhodes aka War Machine who was turned into a High Elf and was a Wizard in magic level, Princess Nesayallindra was Steve Rodgers who was turned and was a wizard in magic level, Princess Porenn in Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Solider which Temperance and the other Healers healed him and he was made a High Elf and was a wizard in magic level, Prince Korodullin found his mate in Natasha Romanoff who was a witch in power levels, Princess Mayaserana found her mate in Bruce Banner who was turned and was a Enchanter, and Princess Xanetia Odinsdottir found her mate in Wanda's brother Pietro Maximoff.

At Hogwarts Prince Oskatat found his mate in Minerva McGonagall and she was turned into a High Elf and was an Enchanter.

Also in the wizarding world Prince Charlemagne found his mate. Amelia Bones who was turned and was an Enchantress.

Clint Barton had told his teammates he was a Prince of Alfheim and Temperance's half sister from his 4th wife and Clint's wife Laura was a Princess of Vanaheim and they had three children. Prince Cooper who was 8, Princess Lila who was 5 and Prince Nathaniel with was 1.

At the Jeffersonian Temperance got on with her work after her children's birth and started to work with Booth again. All the holiday's she spend with her mates. Loki had their child Prince Gabriel and so did Tony who Princess Talia they were 4 now.

She had 4 children with Sirius named Princess Jaye who was 5 now, Prince Romulus who was 4 now, Prince Sirius II who was 3 now and Prince Regulus who was 2 now.

Now she had gotten back from sabbatical after learning Wendall Bray was mated to Princess Thirrin Odinsdottir. And Daisy was her half sister with her fathers 2nd wife. Who was in love with Sweets but all of them were ignoring her for Hannah. Especially Booth ignoring her hurt the most.

She was now an out cast here and she didn't know how much longer she would be about to stay here with all but her interns ignoring her.

But soon something was going to happen she could feel it. But she didn't know what. But it was going to be bad…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
